


please bring me the sun

by iiscariotes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiscariotes/pseuds/iiscariotes
Summary: kyungsoo naprawdę tęskni za słońcem





	please bring me the sun

     Pada deszcz. Od tygodnia, jeśli nie dłużej, cały czas leje, urywa chmury, z lekkimi przerwami na mżawki. Niebo jest kompletnie szare, chmury ogromne, wieje wiatr. Ledwo da się wyjść z domu. I chociaż Kyungsoo desperacko wygląda słońca przez okno, nieustannie usiane kroplami, to jednak ani razu nie udaje mu się dostrzec ani najmniejszego promienia, nieważne, że czatuje na nie od wschodu do zachodu.

     Ma dosyć. Jest tym cholernie zmęczony, całą tą pogodą, która nawet nie potrafi nieudolnie udawać lata, siedzeniem w domu godzinami i gapieniem się na zmianę w okno i w ścianę, wszystkimi zepsutymi planami, których tyle mieli z przyjaciółmi. Nie ma nawet siły, by ruszyć się z łóżka, pójść do Baekhyuna, gdzie jego przyjaciele cisną się w jego ciasnym pokoju, grając na konsoli i śmieszkując, bo przecież nic innego nie da się robić, kiedy za oknem katastrofa. Nie lubi gier, nie ma humoru na żarty. Nie nadaje się do siedzenia tam.

    Może zrobiłoby mu to dobrze. Rozchmurzyłby się co nieco, nawet gdyby niebo pozostało dalej szare. Wstanie z łóżka jest jednak zbyt żmudne, zbyt ciężkie, kiedy do pokoju nie wpada mu żadne światło. Leży więc bezczynnie, słuchając muzyki, która już dawno mu się przejadła, oglądając głupie seriale paradokumentalne i tylko czeka, aż się rozpogodzi.

    Ale nie, pada dalej, i jest tylko gorzej, aż powoli w ich regionie ogłaszają alarm powodziowy, zaczynają mieć problemy z wodą, prądem i zasięgiem, a u Baekhyuna bywa już tylko Chanyeol, bo nikt inny nie jest na tyle zdesperowany, by brodzić mokrymi ulicami tylko dla siedzenia z nimi na kanapie i narzekania. Wtedy też odcinają w domu Kyungsoo kablówkę, w takim momencie, że nie może nawet poznać finału rozprawy w cztery setnym odcinku Sędzi Judy.

    W pewnym momencie wydaje mu się, że chyba już zawsze będzie ciemno. Traci nadzieję, i wtedy słońce wpada do jego pokoju, nagle, bez zapowiedzi. Jest kompletnie przemoknięte i zdyszane, jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona, ale ciągle uśmiecha się tak promiennie, że Kyungsoo nie potrzebuje światła, by poczuć się lepiej.

    — Próbowałem znaleźć dla ciebie słońce, ale mam tylko tyle — mówi Jongin, stawiając przed nim słonecznik. Rosły, piękny, wsadzony w nieudolnie pomalowaną na żółto doniczkę. Nawet kwiatki na niej zrobił. — Może chociaż to pomoże.

    Nie mówi mu, że żaden kwiat się nie liczy, kiedy jest tam on. Nie jest na to wystarczająco śmiały, to nawet nie jest potrzebne. Nie ma co marnować czasu na zbędne słowa, chce wykorzystać jak najlepiej ten czas, gdy w jego pokoju nastaje piękna pogoda.

    Leje jeszcze co najmniej przez kolejny tydzień, ale deszcz nie jest mu już straszny, kiedy na jego parapecie rośnie małe słońce o żółtych promykach, a w jego pokoju przesiaduje chłopiec o niecodziennie opalonej twarzy i najszczerszym uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek mu posłano, oświetlający jego dni i noce, ogrzewający go w te paskudne, wietrzne dni. Bo w gruncie rzeczy, to pogoda jednak jest sprawą drugorzędną, gdy ma się lepsze powody do szczęścia.


End file.
